hip_with_todayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of Wesker: Rebirth
The Chronicles of Wesker: Rebirth (also known as The Chronicles of Wesker Movie 2) is a sequel to The Chronicles of Wesker Movie and the conclusion of the series. It was written by Tyler Redick and Vincent Szachury and directed by Redick. Plot The film starts out with the ending of Resident Evil 5 where Wesker dies. It's revealed that it was just another clone designed for Chris to kill so the real Wesker could carry out his plans without fear of Chris stopping him. The real Wesker then goes to carry out his plans, but unbeknownst to him, Wesker clone P-01 survived the explosion at the end of the first movie. P-01 escapes the island of San Andreas before the nuke hits. As he's flying over an unknown island, his helicopter runs out of fuel and crashes. Needing a new vehicle, P-01 explores the island. He finds a local who refuses to talk to him and goes on his way. Moments later, P-01 notices the same man walk past. Once more, the man ignores P-01 which causes him to attack the man. The man then summons people who look exactly like him and they chase after P-01. P-01 runs into Leon Kennedy who mentions he was sent to the island to stop real Wesker. A large group of men, all similar to the man P-01 met, arrive and attack the two. They are saved by Jill Valentine who explains she was sent as Leon's back-up. Her and Leon confess that they are on the island because they learned real Wesker was there experimenting with clones. P-01 drives them through the woods and the truck runs out of gas. P-01 goes into the woods and meets Link and the two quickly develop a friendship. Real Wesker arrives and quantum leaps he and P-01 to a remote area to battle. P-01 wins the fight as real Wesker retreats. While searing for a way back to Jill and Leon, P-01 meets Solid Snake who was also sent to the island to investigate cloning activity. Jill and Leon wonder the woods looking for P-01 and they are attacked by a clone, but this time the clone is able to use Leon's quantum leaping abilities. They defeat the clone and find P-01 and Snake. The group decides to camp for the night and P-01 and Jill have a romantic encounter. Suddenly, Wesker's troops appear and kidnap P-01 and Jill. Leon and Snake follow them in hopes they will be lead to real Wesker. At real Wesker's base, he reveals to Jill his plan is not to create an army of clones, but to create one perfect clone of himself to help him take over the world. He then sends P-01 into a death chamber, but P-01 escapes. While searching for Jill in the base, P-01 finds a cloning machine and decides to try it, but it shows no immediate results. P-01 leaves the base and watches real Wesker take Jill in a helicopter and fly away. He chases after them, but is stopped by Marsha. She is shown to also have the quantum leaping abilities and proves to be a challenge to P-01, but before she can finish him, Link appears again and kills her. Meanwhile, Leon and Snake are searching the base (unaware P-01 has left) and stumble upon a group of P-01 clones. Not wanting to take the annoying jokes, Snake uses the San Andreas cheat code to get a jetpack and fly away. He runs into the original P-01 and the two fly to the top of a mountain to confront real Wesker. Real Wesker plans to use Jill as the host to create his perfect clone, but P-01 and Snake stop him. Real Wesker decides to use the bodies of one of his men to create the perfect clone. With the perfect clone awake, real Wesker feels as though he has won until Leon arrives with an army of P-01 clones. In a fit of rage, real Wesker quantum leaps P-01 into the middle of the city. Here he finds the entire city covered in P-01 clones and the two engage in their final battle. Meanwhile, the perfect clone kills the P-01 clones Leon brought and Leon decides to sacrifice himself with a grenade to kill Wesker's men. The explosion throws the perfect clone off the mountain. P-01 and real Wesker quantum leap back to the mountain where real Wesker discovers his clone is dead and P-01 discovers Leon is dead. Snake learns of the island being over-run with P-01 clones and leaves the island. Real Wesker explains his plans to kill P-01, but before he can finish, P-01 thrust-punches him in the back and rips out his heart. Jill then expresses her love to P-01 and the two kiss. Cast Vincent Szachury: P-01, real Wesker. Adam Waite: Leon, Solid Snake. Charlene Cabral: Jill Valentine. Tyler Redick: Link, random clones, Ocelot (unedited). Reception The film met with pretty positive reviews. Though the reviews were not as good for this film as the previous, fans still enjoyed seeing Parody Wesker again. Some criticized the randomness of the film while others found some of the jokes to be forced. Sequel Originally, a sequel was planned that would truly end Parody Wesker's story. The film entered the pre-production phase, but was cancelled after Parody Wesker's voice actor, Vincent Szachury, left Hip With Today. In July 2015, Redick mentioned on his Twitter that he was working on a script that would make the audience "huk huk huk." Fans speculated that this meant the film was back in production. Redick confirmed during a live-event that the third movie was in fact returning with the title Moribund Replicate. Trivia * Originally, Revolver Ocelot was going to appear as the real Wesker's #2. His scenes were shot, but never made it to post-production as Redick felt the film was already filled with enough plot.